1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a device capable of reducing electromagnetic interference.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, printed circuit boards (PCB) radiate electromagnetic interference. To reduce electromagnetic interference, one method is to use an elastic member located on the PCB to contact with a metal shield casing containing the PCB. When the elastic member of the PCB contacts the metal shield casing, the contact resistance between the PCB and the metal shield casing decreases and reduces the electromagnetic interference.
However, the metal shield casing is easily oxidized and as a result, decreases the contact area between the elastic member and the metal shield casing. The resistance increases as the contact area decreases and attenuates the electromagnetic interference shield.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device to overcome the described limitations.